<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Days In The Sun by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28522542">Days In The Sun</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:35:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28522542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Peter is age 15</p><p>I went with Elizabeth Debicki for Marina's face claim as I want to do a taller woman/shorter boy plot</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Marina Jaskinsi, Peter Parker/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Days In The Sun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Peter is age 15</p><p>I went with Elizabeth Debicki for Marina's face claim as I want to do a taller woman/shorter boy plot</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marina? Definitely not. Miss Jaskinsi? Better but still not right. Doctor? Peter ran through how he should refer to his tutor to be. May had floored him when she’d casually slipped in who she’d run into and also what she’d suggested. He remained appreciative of her efforts yet nervousness remained heavily weighing on the teen. Standing atop her townhouse porch, awaiting a response from inside. He felt that to even be visiting may be taking the Doctor away from vital work, world changing, crucial research. His latest train of thought was interrupted as the statuesque blonde appeared, filling the doorway with her height. Yet a kind smile appeared on her lips. “Hello Peter.” He felt in a daze, of course she knew his name but how should be responde. A clumsily offered hand, she took it and shook lightly. Patiently awaiting his response. He then stammered through a greeting.</p><p>Marina gently laughed as she shook her head, leaning a little closer to him as she spoke. “It is a bit blustery outside, isn’t it? Why don’t you come inside and make yourself more comfortable.” He flashed an appreciative smile and slipped his shoes off as he walked inside. The closest she’d ever been to her and still Marina was hard to take everything in. Her appearance wasn’t everything yet it was captivating. Coupled with her intellect, he felt a blush as any attempt to just chat seemed to fall flat.</p><p>Maria placed a hand on his shoulder and guided the teen with her, moving to the kitchen, she then gestured to the island as she cooed. “So what’ll it be?” He managed a soft voiced response at last. “Just water, thanks.” She nodded, turned and filled a glass. Passing it over and then bending down to rest her elbows on the counter. Her eyes level with his. “Don’t worry. May told me plenty about you.” A wink as she added. “I’m sure you can also relate that no everything needs to be work, work, work.” He sipped and nodded, his smile lingering.</p><p>Marina tilted her head as she then pursed her lips loosely, studying him closely. “I’d never ask you to betray a trust, I assure you. But I wonder, is Stark as they say?” Peter balked, at first taking her question as far more pointed then it was. That she was confortinting him. But as he calmed, he rolled his shoulders, cheeks flushing. “Good or bad? Uh I used to hear a lot too before we met. Mr Stark and I.” Marina slowly nodded, thinking it over, considering his reaction. “What’s your impression, before and after?”</p><p>Peter settled, a much more manageable topic, he could speak at length. “I read a lot, and I thought people guessed a lot. They couldn’t talk to Mr. Stark the uh more I mean the bigger part he got as Iron Man. And when we met, he was kind. Yeah, really kind Like you.” He froze as soon as he let the words loose. Marina perked an eyebrow and held her tongue then laughed and smiled. “You’re certainly fond of him, so thank you for the compliment.” A renewed pause, she then sighed. “Now, I did consider at times taking up his offer. A purely professional one. Sorry.” She frowned, continuing a little more guarded. “But I always told myself I’d never go into anything blind. I want to know exactly who I’m working for, what the endgame is.” Peter nodded as she listened closely.</p><p>Maria patted his shoulder. “Tutoring wasn’t something I’d considered. But one to one would be the best approach, think of it maybe more as mentoring. You’re certainly very capable, exceptionally so for someone of your age.” Peter could feel a new wave of anxiety forming and just about to crash. Marina was going to be dissapointed the first time he’d have to make an excuse not to show up. May had come to accept that his injuries were survivable with his enhanced healing, a couple of days for the more severe knocks. Marina however could view his absences as a lack of interest.<br/>
Never one to make assumptions but always gathering evidence and making observations, Marina was beginning to wonder if Peter may have a touch of mental dysfunction, his twitchy behaviour was unusual. It seemed beyond regular nervousness, he certainly could excel in academics. Ruling out cognitive impairment, it was more personality based or so it seemed. She renewed her smile as she offered. “Perhaps another time you’d prefer to hold our sessions at your home?” She added with a playful tone, seeking to test her growing theory. “I assure you space is not an obstacle.” It was welcome but Marina in his bedroom was almost too much, Peter’s eyes widened and the joke didn’t land. “No, no. It’s ok, I like your home.”</p><p>She slowly nodded, straightening up as she pursed her lips. “Peter. I am not a teacher, we’re closer to peers. But if there’s something you’re not telling me, please don’t hesitate. I want to accommodate you. Make things as accessible as I can.” He felt another looming cascade bearing down, only nodding meekly. Marina continued. “Or would you like to name a place?” Shaking his head, Peter struggled to find himself again. Marina was just a person, a very impressive one, but she didn’t have Wanda’s telepathy. Or Natasha’s people reading. Yet he felt on the edge still. That she was circling the truth, allowing him a chance to come out and say it. To cut to the chase.</p><p>The pressure ached as he cleared his throat lightly. “D-doctor?” She wanted to correct him, insisting on Marina. But deciding not to make it harder, she offered a warm smile. He thinly smiled as he continued. “There is something but I can’t say it yet. I’m sorry.” Her hand grasped his shoulder in gentle affection, caressing lightly as she soothingly whispered. “Of course, it’s entirely your choice.”</p><p>Though the session had been truncated, as Peter waiting on the subway platform to catch his return journey he felt that maybe Marina’s understanding would be as good as May’s. The latter had known him all his life yet the surprise of her life hadn’t turned her away from him. He’d spent so little with Marina and mostly made an ass of himself, how might she be feeling about him. Yet he knew tonight he was going to need to be focused, talk was getting around. Vague and given he’d overheard it from Jessica he knew she’d never tell him the specifics. Sighing as he lightly swayed on the platform and shut his eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>